


Naked Legs

by Inkpress00 (rabidgopher)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidgopher/pseuds/Inkpress00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night strolls are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing to upload my Teaspoon submissions here.

“Shall I leave you two alone?”  
  
The Doctor’s tone brought a sardonically lifted eyebrow into picture before Rose even whirled around to see it. “Wh- ” she began, but the sound didn’t quite make it all the way to the end of the word.  
  
“Didn’t know you were in a relationship with my jacket,” he drawled, striding forward in that casual but still authoritative way of his. “Can’t imagine it’s all that fulfilling.” He stopped just in front of her, a slow smirk pulling his lips up.  
  
“This isn’t-” Rose cleared her throat even as she felt her whole face — and more — grow hot. “I was just gonna use it as a cover-up,” she mumbled, unable to meet his eyes. “I’m wearin’ a bikini under this.”  
  
“Mm-hmm.” His gaze swept up and down the covered and uncovered parts of her body alike.  
  
Rose pulled the jacket tighter around her body and sighed, defeated. “Look, I was just gonna go for a swim. I’m sorry. You said it yourself earlier, the night air is colder than the water; I just wanted to use it to walk from the hotel to the beach.”  
  
The Doctor drew close enough for Rose to nearly feel his breath on her forehead. His hand skimmed over her hip over top of the leather, while the fingers on his other hand teased through the hair at the back of her neck. “I’m not makin’ fun of you, Rose, I promise. It just does things to a man when he wakes up an’ sees a beautiful woman wearin’ his clothes.”  
  
Rose’s initial reply wasn’t going to have been all that intelligible anyway, but the rush of air that came out instead of words left her was no improvement.  
  
“Say no, Rose. Shake your head, and we pretend this never happened. I go back to our room, you go swimming. Tomorrow morning, we go to the pier and eat banana pancakes with Jack until we burst.” He withdrew his hand from her hair and cupped her chin. “Say no, and I won’t kiss you. But, say yes…” his thumb trailed over her bottom lip. Rose could tell that despite his voice not giving away any clue of his desire, his eyes were burning and honed in resolutely on her mouth, his head already tilted for the best angle of approach.  
  
“Yes,” she whispered, and somehow it seemed too loud against the crashing waves and exotic, chirping bats. “Ye-”  
  
She never finished the word, because his lips were slanted over hers in a half a second. His kiss was loved and worshiped her mouth, pulled at it and demanded. He took great care to tend to each lip equally, sucking and biting both until she was panting for breath and had to pull away. “ _Blimey_.”  
  
“You said yes,” he said, sounding awed and just a tad defensive.  
  
Rose had to laugh, felt it rising in her. “Yeah, I did.” Her fists made wrinkles in his wool jumper when she kissed him again, barely able to rise far enough onto her toes in the sand.  
  
He didn’t let her go this time without a few extra greedy kisses that ended with a lingering press of his lips to her forehead. He dragged his mouth along her face — across her temple, down her cheekbone — and nuzzled her ear. “Would you consider wearin’ the jacket without anything underneath?”  
  
“Can I tell you a secret, Doctor?” She tugged his head down playfully to whisper in his ear. “I already am.”  
  
A sliver of pale skin widened to become a strip, then a whole naked body shining under the double moonslight. The heavy leather fell to the sand, unwanted for the time being, and the Doctor’s eyes grew wide. “Fantastic,” he declared.  
  
The jacket — and the rest of the Doctor’s clothes — stayed in the sand for quite some time after that.


End file.
